Insatiable Betrayal
by thechosenMay
Summary: A new rider with a mysterious,unknown past enters the Varden's midst.Can they really trust her,or is she just another one of Galbatorix's sick,twisted plots to more bloodshed and murder?Rejected by a rider yet yearned for by his brother,hatred is stirred.
1. Prolouge

Chapter 1:

_Galbatorix paced furiously in front of his throne as a black, hooded figure stood silently at his feet. His breath was ragged as he sent death glares at the figure, pausing amidst, hesitating, too angry to speak. _

_Raising a finger, he snarled, "You-!", before putting his hand down again, pacing back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…_

_Despite this, the hooded figure still kept his (or her) head down, silent as ever. This carried on for a long time. Thoughts racing through his head, the perfectly planned plots and attacks suddenly running awry, as if this mere revelation had single-handedly ripped apart his plans that had taken him days, weeks, months to plan. He paced, while the hooded stayed silent._

"_That egg wasn't meant for you!" he finally hissed in a soft yet furiously angry voice._

_Silence ensued as he continued pacing._

"_It was never meant for you!" he snarled, pointing at her (or him) again, "You ruined everything!"_

_Those lips split open, pausing, before saying softly, "If it was never meant for me, would it ever have hatched?"_

Galbatorix whipped around and savagely seized the person by the shoulders, hissing again, "It wasn't meant for a common dog! It wasn't meant for you!" screaming the last sentence, before back handing the person who fell to the floor.

_The lips parted again, before saying softly, "But it was meant to hatch for me,"_

_With that, a small scaley head poked out from the robes of the person, it's tiny emerald head stroked lovingly by it's owner..._**

* * *

**

Eragon stood there in amidst the Spine, surveying the familiar surroundings with a sense of nostalgia. Just a few years ago, his business in the Spine was of hunting, no more, after which he would return home…

A fierce draft indicated Saphira's landing next to him.

_Reminiscing old times? _she asked.

"Yes…" Eragon said in a somewhat distant voice.

_You aren't still thinking, are you?_

He looked at her.

_You aren't still thinking about how life would be like, with Garrow around, me locked up in the back of your house, and you just being in the Spine to hunt, are you?_

Looking away, he said bluntly, "I'm not,"

_Well, I hope you aren't, _she said just as bluntly, _because it would be a shame for you to abandon our duties and responsibilities._

"I told you Saphira, I am not!" he snapped.

She kept mute and took flight away, but low enough to be covered by the foundry.

He walked a fair distance, barring Saphira from his mind. He needed time alone.

He rush of the Igualda Falls was barely audible. Smiling, he ran towards the sound, hopping over large trunks that stood in his way, eager to meet the familiar place.

The fresh water smell greeted him. Throwing his head back and taking a deep breath, a smile spread across his face. The minute his eyes opened, he saw a girl lying on the ground several feet from him. Her head had suffered a severe blow as her arms and neck were encrusted with dried blood. In her right hand lay a sword that was equally crimson, her palm stained so full with blood he couldn't even see the lines on it. Her left hand however, was limply draped over her abdomen that had suffered a stab.

Her plain, mossy green dress was saturated in blood. Eragon rushed to her side, thinking her dead, relieved to see that her chest was rising and falling, but barely.

_Saphira! _he contacted, _I need you here, now! _he said, sending an image of the Igualda Falls to her.

Sensing Saphira's haste, Eragon bent forward and placed his right hand over the girl's head wound. The minute his hand touched her bare skin and before his gedwey ignasia even started glowing, a deafening roar was heard as the trees around thrashed.

Shocked, Eragon quickly stood up and drew his sword.

_Whatever it is, it's gone, _he thought after a while, relieved as he bent down over the girl again.

_Whatever what? _Saphira asked.

Right there, right then, the beast burst forth from the trees surrounding the Igualda falls. Eragon held a hand to his face, shielding his face from the random pieces of wood that flew.

_Do not touch her! _a voice hissed in his head.

Bringing his hand down uncertainly, he saw a dragon, the colour of emerald, standing over him, neck arched towards him as it snarled in his very face…

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first Eragon Fic. My first chapters are usually short, like this one. So if enough reviews coax and encourage me enough, a second chapter will be posted with definitely twice the number of words (I hope). Please review after reading and tell me what you think of the story. **


	2. The Poor Violin Girl

Chapter 2:

_She stood there, roughly tying the saddle on her dragon, twisting the knots with extra vigour, pulling at it, taking it off again and putting it on again. _

_What are you trying to do? He said in a tiresome voice._

Wear your saddle.

You have done it many successful times, just stop taking it out! 

What if we're flying, and I fall out? Hmm? We'll see then if you wished I hadn't done this.

"_Your dragon is right, you know?" a man said, inconspicuously standing at the door._

_She looked at him and turned back to wearing the saddle, "I have no time for this, Murtagh,"_

_He laughed and said, "You never had time for me, Nadira,"_

_She stayed silent as she adjusted the buckles on her armour, strapping her sword, Wyrda, to her side._

"_That is a cold name you give your sword," he said after a while._

"_I didn't name it, nor make it," she replied coldly, "Even so, what is Zar'oc to you? Happy?" she added sarcastically._

_A shadow flit across his eyes, before he echoed, "I didn't name it, nor make it,"_

_She stayed silent, pulling at the straps of the saddle, making sure it was tight._

_It is tight enough, my dear girl, for I feel suffocated._

_A look from her silenced the dragon, but did not stop smoke puffing from the nostrils as it took of into the night in slight anger._

"_I heard about your mission," he said quietly, "Are you really going to carry it out?"_

_She laughed bitterly, and said, "Has Galbatorix ever given you a choice?"_

_He kept mute._

"_I never asked for this to happen," she said, turning away as she pretended to fiddle with her armour, "Yesterday, I was a poor girl entertaining with nought but a violin with her mother. Today, I'm a Dragon Rider," _

"_And which do you choose?" Murtagh said quietly after a while, "The life of the poor girl who played the violin, or this? The life of a dragon rider,"_

"_It's hard to say, yet easy to choose," she said, forever buckling her straps down, "If I were still a violin girl, I'd be leading a happy, carefree life,"_

_His feelings immediately drooped, yet not significant enough for the other party to notice._

"_But if I never touched that wretched egg, I'd never have met someone like you,"_

_A warm feeling spread all over him despite the cold night._

"_You're a good man, Murtagh. You're about the only good person I've met since all this started. Always protecting me, teaching me…" she said distractedly._

_He pursed his lips and nodded._

"_When are you leaving"_

"_Before dawn breaks," _

"_What?" he said incredulously, walking towards her "They can't make you do this!"_

"_Yes, they can," she said, putting her hands forcefully on his chest to calm and stop him from walking nearer._

_He grabbed her two arms that were held out, saying vehemently, "You're life is in danger!"_

"_Everyone's life is in danger," she said, laughing that bitter laugh, "Even if you were someone armed with nothing but a violin,"_

"_I'll take you away. To another place, another land with your dragon, away from Galbatorix!" he hissed._

"_Look, why are you so concerned?" she said, wrenching her arms from his grip._

"_I can't let you die!" he said, hopelessly._

"_Oh yes, you can," she said with a hard voice, walking away._

"_Why are you doing this? Is it really for your mother?" he spat, "Or is this just a ploy for honour and to toy with another's feelings!"_

_She stopped, and turned her head towards her shoulders, half looking at him, before she said, "I'm doing this, so I can have my life back. The life when I was known as the poor, violin girl,"_

"_Then what about-!" he shouted, running towards her, only to see her lips move, palm shine, and her disappearing._

"_-me?" _

* * *

He sat silently on a seat next to her bed, elbows set on his knees and hands brought to his closed mouth, staring at her as wild ideas and possibilities wandered about his mind. It was confirmed that she was a Dragon Rider, as he was. After scrubbing away the dried blood from her palm, they discovered a scar, a mark…

Without shifting his head, he looked at her right palm where the shiny insignia that defined her as a Rider glinted in the dancing candle light. She was discovered with a fully grown dragon, almost the same size as Saphira. Her past was unknown, character undefined. Everything was taken at a risk. They never needed, to assume her an ally. There was full possibility she was the enemy. After all, when her mind was prodded (for security reasons), the sorcerers and elves involved passed out as a wave of nausea and headache overwhelmed them. How barriers that strong were set up, protecting her mind and her dragon's mind, was incomprehensible.

All they could gather now was that she was definitely not new to the "Rider" and "Magic" business. Either someone powerful was meddling with her mind, or she was hiding a secret she didn't want anyone to know even if she were unconscious.

He surveyed her outer appearance and tried very hard not to judge her based on what he saw. She had very plain features with a sharp jaw and wore a simple moss coloured dress like the ones common women wore in small villages which the elves had cleaned magically. He was instantly reminded of the women back in Carvahall- clean, meek, obeying, unimpressive, and submissive. It's probably because she's asleep, he thought, trying to convince himself.

How someone like her managed to become a rider, he had no clue. Then again, he couldn't judge a book by its cover, can he?

Just then, Arya entered the room upon knocking. He was immediately brought from his whirlwind of thought when she came in. Standing up, he greeted her while she nodded mutely in his direction before setting a salve by the bedside table which she used to clean her wounds with.

"How are her injuries?" he asked tentatively.

"They aren't recovering extraordinarily, neither are they languishing," she replied, "And magic can't heal her either. Whatever harmed her had something to do with magic," she said upon reading the look on his face.

He was rather puzzled by the cold way the elves were reacting to the discovery of the new rider. He mused to himself quietly as he saw the beautiful elf tend to the common looking girl. Despite her emotionless ways, she still wanted the world's fourth and last rider to survive, taking pains and great care to tend to the girls' wounds.

_Isn't it obvious? _A voice in his head said briskly.

**_What? The cold and distant temperaments of the elves, the Varden's greatest ally? _**He snapped in frustration.

_Yes, little one, and you didn't have to snap at me like that,_ she replied patiently.

**_So what do you know? _**He asked, feeling guilty.

_I do not know, but I do have suspicion, _she said, after which she kept quiet for a while.

**_So? _**He asked impatiently.

_Don't you see, Eragon? They are dismayed at the thought another egg has hatched._

_**And why is that? Shouldn't they be rejoicing?**_

She pondered for a while, before answering, _no… not in particular. You see, this fourth rider is a human…You see, elves always see themselves superior to any other race, especially humans although they refuse to acknowledge it._

_**I don't see where this is going, Saphira. Get to the point, will you? **_

_They obviously hoped that the fourth egg would hatch for one of them, an elf…and definitely not another human. _She said in a thoughtful tone, _and just an hour or two ago, I overheard two insolent male elves, saying that the fourth egg was they're last bet. The elves were probably hoping it for Arya, they're princess._

Eragon looked at Arya attending to the gashes across the girl's body. He noted that her face was expressionless,He would give anything to know what Arya was thinking, but it was more than his life's worth to break into her mind and find out although he had the magical ability to do so.

**_Perhaps… _**he said to Saphira after a long while, **_she too had hoped it would hatch for her… _**

No one knows but perhaps the elves themselves… perhaps… 

Arya drew herself up after she was done. Her long, cascading raven hair swept the edge of the bed and Eragon's hand, causing his skin to tingle with delight.

"I will take my leave now, Eragon," she said, before walking out with the piece of cloth in hand.

"Yes," Eragon replied, standing up, "Will I see you around?"

She gave him a cold look, before answering, "Eragon-"

"Maybe, if you aren't too busy," he said hastily.

_What are you doing? _Saphira hissed.

_**Hush, now.**_

You will offend her! 

Giving him an appraising look, she said, "I must make haste now. I am needed elsewhere," before stepping out of the room.

He fell back in his chair.

_She despises me,_ he said hopelessly.

No, she doesn't. She merely doesn't want you distracted, she doesn't want you to stray from your duties. Our, duties.

So there's still hope after this war ends… 

**_Do not get your hopes up, _**Saphira warned, **_Remember the man who rode with her while she was carrying my egg. The one who was killed…_**

_I will never give up, no matter what, Sahpira, _he said determinedly.

**_Oh Eragon… _**she sighed, not wanting to argue with him.

That was when the girl started to flinch. That was when Eragon realized she was perspiring profusely. He moved closer, examining her wounds and face. Her hands were grasped tightly on the sheets beneath them, her knuckles turning white as her breathing turned heavier and heavier, gasping for air loudly. She started muttering rapidly.

"Please…don't take her…don't…don't…"

"Hey, wake up! It's alright. Can you hear me? Wake up!" Eragon said, shaking her shoulders.

"No!" she shouted, eyes still closed as she fought against Eragon's grasp.

"Wake up! You're dreaming!" Eragon shouted, terrified as dark, blue-ish black veins started to draw themselves on her face and neck, down to her collar bones.

Her skin sunk in and clung onto her bones, causing to her look look deathly pale and skinny. He was never prepared magically for this kind of situation before. The dress covering her torso was now saturated in perspiration. Her eyelids shot open immediately.

Jolting upwards, she shrieked, "HIRADOR!"

* * *

Author's Note Which-No-One-Reads-bloodyhell: Hello... I realized no one reads this bloody fic. I like it anyway, I'll carry on.

I know the first two chapters are really odd, and I quote, "shrouded with mystery", but that's why I have to keep updating, don't I? Oh well. You MUST review when you read this. Whether you like it or not. I need reviews to keep me going. And for those who don't like this, put your review in a constructive critisism. Not a flame, because flames don't do any good at all.

Any tips on the plots? Anyone want to be my beta? Actually, I beta my own fics. Anyway, if you want a preview to the third or fourth chapter, review me and leave your contact behind. I'll get to you soon after.

Cheers,

thechosenMay


	3. An Abashed Meeting

_Chapter 3: _

"_Why did you have to do that!" the figure hissed under the hood._

"_It's simple, really," Galbatorix said nonchalantly, one leg draped over the arm of his throne while the other casually propped on the seat._

"_Enlighten me," the figure said forcefully._

"_Well, I couldn't have left you in that dreaded coma that would ruin the plan, could I?" Galbatorix started, unceremoniously flicking a speck of dirt off his armour, "And I wasn't there to force you awake, was I?" he said again, "So I had no choice but to use magic," he finished with a tone that signified it was never his fault._

"_You didn't have to use dark magic like that!" the figure shrieked, finally losing cool._

"_Ahhh… I will have to though, if you lose your sense of respect…"_

_The figure quietened down as Galbatorix smirked at the fear he commanded over his subjects._

"_It- almost- killed- me," the hooded person forced out through gritted teeth, as if it pained to speak politely._

"_Yes, I know," he said crisply._

"_And you still carried on with it?" the person spat._

"_Actually, it was one of the biggest reasons why I used it," he said, flashing a sadistic smile at her._

_The figure laughed the bitter laugh that made the hair stand on Murtagh's neck with familiarity. He knew who it was! But…a person couldn't be in two places at once…_

"And lose one of your two, precious Riders?" the person said, unsheathing a small dagger and facing it towards the heart.

Murtagh felt sick.

"_No…not lose… you see, my dear-" he started, ignoring the weapon._

"_I am **not** your dear!" the person gnashed._

"_- nothing else could have awoken you other than a…realistic nightmare… like this one, just that it isn't a nightmare to me," he said, smirking, ignoring her "… you must know that this was necessary… I knew it couldn't kill you because you were too strong…"_

"_Too strong? I was lying half dead by those Urgals you set on me while I was making my way there!"_

"_All for convincing them…DO," he shouted, silencing the person's mouth who had opened to speak, then resuming to his cool and casual tone as he stood up, "you think they'd be happy if they found a Rider who knows dark spells from the deep, someone who can spar with the sword just like Murtagh, their enemy, and someone with a fully grown dragon?" he asked, each word bringing him a step closer to the person,_

_Do you think they'd just let it pass that you were taught along the way? Questions will be raised, doubts will be constantly asked…"_

_The person kept quiet._

"_Now, my dear, do you understand?" he asked quietly, placing his finger under the chin of the person and lifting the head, only to see a the tearing face of an angry young lady with hatred spearing out of her eyes, as if daring him to touch her any further._

_Murtagh felt enraged when he saw this from mezza-nine floor._

"_Murtagh!" Galbatorix suddenly barked as he moved away, "I know you are there!" he said, sensing Murtagh creeping away._

_As Murtagh made his way down, Galbatorix gently pried the dagger from her clutch, twirling expertly, as if dangling a delicious fly in front of a spider. _

"_It is time for you to wake up," he said, before plunging the dagger into her abdomen._

She sat before the council of elders, hands on her lap and eyes diverted to the floor.

"Girl, what is your name?" a crisp voice suddenly asked.

"…Nadira,"

"What is your purpose here?" the crisp voice asked, rapping her knuckles on the table before saying, "Look up!"

Her piercing black eyes shot upwards and met hers.

"It's alright," a kind young woman with skin so chocolate it reminded Nadira of the drinks her mother used to make, "We aren't here to hurt you," She said, smiling. When Nadira made no reply, she said, "My name is Nasuada, Ruler of the Varden,"

"I… I don't remember anything… I just remember, a bunch of Urgals, coming towards me and my horse,"

"And your dragon? Was he with you?"

"No… he was flying a distance away…"

The entire council kept quiet.

"Please, Nadria, answer us truthfully," Nasuada said, "How did you find the fourth dragon egg?"

"I… I can't remember," she said, a look on her face voiced her struggling to remember.

"And the barriers you set around your mind while you were sleeping?" an old man asked harshly, "If I'm not wrong, you still have them set! Where did you learn magic like that?"

"Where did your knowledge come from?"

"How did you manage to slaughter a band of Urgals?"

"Is Galbatorix behind this?"

"I…I can't remember!" she said, bringing a hand to her head and clutching a handful of hair.

"Peace…"Nasuada said, silencing them with a look, "She must have forgotten part of her memory when she had a blow struck to her head,"

"I do remember something though… my-"

"Go on," Nasuada said serenely.

"My violin…"

Nasuada looked disappointed as she glanced nervously at the seniors surrounding the table who shook their heads.

"I'm sorry, we didn't find any violin by your side," she said regretfully, "Well, at least Eragon didn't,"

"Eragon…" she said, letting the name roll over her tongue, "Eragon…"

"Yes, Eragon, the Rider with the Varden,"

"Eragon…" she said again.

"But what we have called you here for," Nasuada said, voice turning serious as she leaned forward, "Is to ask if you are here to join us as an ally, the Varden, to fight Galbatorix and his other Rider, Murtagh,"

Murtagh… 

Nadira was silent as she mused over the fact that Murtagh was actually as despicable as Galabatorix. However, the Varden council took this as hesitation.

"If you are with-"

"I'll join the Varden," she said with a determined tone.

The council just stared at her, shocked that she accepted to quickly.

"Whatever the reason why I traveled here was obviously to join you," she said simply.

"You do you know that you are to swear fealty to the Varden? In ancient language?" the cold woman spoke.

"No, I don't, but if it requires me to do so, I will," she said.

**BORDER.**

Stepping into the vast jungle, she took in a whiff of crystal cold fresh air.

_I'm with the evles… I'm in Ellesmera… _she thought to herself, not thinking she would even make it this far.

_Hirador! Where are you? _She asked her dragon.

That was immediately answered by a loud tremble the ground had to take as he landed in front of her.

She smiled serenely and said, "Where have you been?"

_**Exploring.**_

She continued to smile and stroked his scales.

_By yourself? I heard there was another Rider here._

**Yes, a female named Saphira. She exudes so much wisdom! And coming from a dragon, I-**

She snorted and said to him, _What do you know of dragons? You only know Thorn and that dreaded -_

"That's a wonderful dragon you have there," a voice suddenly said.

She turned around and saw a tall, handsome young man leaning against a large tree.

_At least he's handsome… _Hirador said, smirking away in her head.

"You… You must be Eragon!" she said, smiling in amazement. Truth be told, she always wanted to meet him. The way Galbatorix put him down and swore at the very mention of his name, and the way Murtagh laughted and sneered at Eragon just provoked her imagination at times.

He was exactly as she scryed him to be. Clean cut, wavy blonde hair and a decent, handsome face.

"It is an honour to meet and be saved by you," she said, ready to kneel before him when he rushed forward and stopped her.

"It's alright," he laughed, "It isn't anything, really," his eyes potraying so much sincerity she felt her heart go warm the first time in such a long time.

"I didn't catch your name," he said.

"…Nadira…"

"Nadira…" he said, allowing her name to roll over his tongue as she did he, "I take it that you have met with the council of elders?"

She winced before resuming her usual manner and replying curtly, "Yes,"

"I've been through it before. I know how you feel. Don't take it against them, they are just probably insecure. In times like these, you can't trust many people. Still, did you accept their offer to join the Varden?"

"Yes, I did,"

_She has made a wise choice, _Saphira said

Eragon had dully noted her overall appearance. The way her ponderous black eyes shone and her determined jaw was set, he knew that she would be an asset to victory.

"We found the band of Urgals you slaughtered on your way here. Eight of them that are dead,"

"She doesn't remember anything, so it's best not to talk of her past," Nasuada said as she entered their midst.

"The swearing in will be soon in days to come, be ready," Nasuada said kindly to her before nodding to Eragon, "And you, Eragon. You are needed to heal a wound that is bleeding to quickly,"

"I'll see you around, Nadira," Eragon said, smiling tiredly at her, before turning to walk away.

"And you too, Eragon," she said somewhat breathlessly, "Til' we meet again,"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello? I've seen my stats. I need reviews to help me better my story. They may be horrible remarks or whatsoever, but at least they will help me... Tsk tsk...And don't drop me idle and ridiculous reviews like where is chapter 3 or nice story or what have you. Some good quality reviews that are worthy of being called reviews. Thanks. 


End file.
